


Girl!Matt

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually," and she grins at them, "I want to have Hurley's baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl!Matt

**Author's Note:**

> I decided girl!Matt should be named Maddy. Theodore is Ryan Morgan's son (um, canonically, in case you missed it).

Maddy's usually on good terms with her body. Barring the occasional bout of cramps, it pretty much does what she wants and doesn't give her too much trouble about it.

In the last year or two, though, it's started doing this thing where every time she sees a child under the age of five, everything in her clenches up with want.

It wasn't that bad with Bronx, but now they have Theodore, who is sort of all of theirs, and he's a sweet baby who's happy to be passed from person to person. When it's Hurley's turn, he smiles down at Theodore, and Maddy's body is suddenly, stupidly focused. It wants him to take her upstairs, or into the bathroom, or even just into the other room where the baby won't be a witness, and fuck her bare so she can get pregnant.

She blinks out of it when Hurley passes Theodore to Stu, but it comes back when it's her turn and there's this tiny baby in her arms.

"I hate my body," she mutters.

Kyle grins at her. "Want one of your own now?"

"God, yes," she says feelingly. "Actually," and she grins at them, "I want to have Hurley's baby."

There's a lot of laughter and teasing, and Ryan says, "Just Hurley's baby?" as he takes Theodore from her. "The rest of our DNA isn't good enough for you?"

"He's a good provider." Maddy throws up her hands. "Besides, it's my body talking, not me."

Kyle says, "I always thought if you were going to sleep with one of us, it would be Hurley."

Across the room, Hurley's grinning at her, but there's a thoughtful edge there.

 

Skipping ahead, they decide to have a baby together. The sex is awkward at first, and even when it isn't, they keep laughing.

Later, Maddy will think it was some of the best sex of her life. She's kind of sorry they were fertile enough to get pregnant the first time. She wouldn't have minded having to try again. She tells Andy that, and then they have a lot more sex that makes them both laugh.

They name the baby something like Zelda, but half the time they just call her Seven.


End file.
